The present invention relates to an adapter device for use with a copy or view type camera used for close up and copy work.
One example of a copy camera used to produce high quality close up prints is the Polaroid MP-4 copy camera. Cameras of this type employ a lens system mounted in a bellows extension for controlling magnification, and has an open back over which a special film holder is mounted in channels or slide runners on the back of the camera in order to take a photograph. A special viewer is provided to engage in the channels before mounting the film so that the work to be photographed can be aligned and the focusing and magnification of the lens systems adjusted. Thus photographs can only be taken one at a time in a fairly lengthy process involving inserting and removing the viewer followed by insertion and removal of a film holder. The camera is normally mounted on a special stand and thus is fixed in a certain position and cannot take photographs from different angles without first moving the work and realigning it with the viewer. Thus copy photography systems for close up work are normally relatively cumbersome and time consuming when a series of photographs are needed, and the special film used is relatively expensive.